Modern Day Princess
by BlondePrincess1913
Summary: What happens when a normal girl finds out she is a really a Disney princess? Romance, friendship, and magic ensue.
1. Chapter 1

"Happy Birthday dear Claire,  
Happy Birthday to you." sang the entirety of goofy's kitchen on my fourteenth birthday. I had gone to Disneyland every birthday since I was born, who was I to stop that now. Besides, it was my favorite place in the world, I was practically raised there. Some of my friends acctually looked for a Disney lovers anonymous meetingfor me to go to. Luckally, none existed. I was a disney girl inside and out and I was proud of it. Who were my friends to deny me of beleiving in magic?  
Anyways, after we finished dinner, we headed back over to the park to watch fantasmic and the fireworks, which I am both deeply in love with. I stared in awe at fantasmic and cried during the fireworks, then had to go to the bathroom really bad. So I told my family I would meet them at the gate after I went to the restroom.  
As I was washing my hands, all of the lights suddenly turned off.  
"Whats going on?" I said, drying my hands off on my shorts.  
"Disneyland Park and California Adventure Park are now closed for the night." A voice came over the loud speaker  
"But its only ten o'clock!" I said back to the voice.  
"See ya real soon!" said Mickey's voice over the loud speaker.  
"Whoa, there mouse boy. So I'm trapped in here for the night?" I said back to the loud speaker.  
"Maddy? MADDDDYYYY???" I called out through the entire bathroom my best friend who came with me.  
No answer.  
Then, the really catchy flying diddy from the real people peter pan movie burst throuought the large bathroom. Then a blinding golden light came from the doorway, eventually causing the door to burst into hundreds of little peices.  
The golden light faded to an aura around what looked like a big tv screen, playing every disney movie ever made all at once. The only sound heard was a light tinkling of bells and the "ah-ah-ah" of the little mermaid's voice.  
I slowly inched towards the "door" and reached out to touch it. The moment I did, the music stopped, and the movies cut off. All that was left was the golden aura around the door.  
"To all who come to this happy place...  
welcome." Walt Disney's voice said through the darkness. Then the golden light burst again, taking me with it, through the door and ino the wonderful world of Disney.


	2. Chapter 2

I screamed as I was sucked into this magic world. I landed on my knees with an "oof!" as the light landed me on a soft green field. I looked up and the castle was still there, but bigger an definetly NOT something that you can easily just walk through. As I took in my surroundings, I realized that Disneyland had grown about ten times larger, and had made itself more realistic.

A girl who looked my age ran up to me, "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she asked me. She had long poofy black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She wore a yellow dress with a sash and short, poofy sleeves. She looked exactly like my friend Maddy who had come with me to the weird-ass bathroom, then dissapered, but not as tan.

"Maddy?" I asker her.

"No. I'm Melody." She responded with a smile, and helped me up.

"Umm…where an I exactly?" I asked skeptically.

"You're in Disneyland. This is where all of us Disney characters live after we are created. The Pixar characters live here too." She explained.

"Well that's fantastic and I'm happy to be here. But I'm not a Disney character, like, not even close…at all…"I rebutted.

"That's what you think. There are Disney characters that aren't in a movie. Like for example ,Tiggre, Tigger's long-lost cousin from France. Or Pinnocchio's sister Lila, Gepetto made her after the movie came out."she explained.

"But who exactly would I be? Alice's twin sister?"

"Nope. You're Princess Aurora and Prince Phillip's daughter, silly goose." She smiled.

"I'm what?" I asked, breathlessly with a smile.

"You'r-" she began, but I cut her off.

"No, no I get it. But I just don't believe it…But wait, I was born in the real world. How am I their daughter if…" I trailed off.

"I said that you ARE their daughter, I never said you WERE." She explained.

"Stop talking all Wonderland on me, no more cryptics, okay?" I said, and she began to walk off in the direction of the castle.

"And by the way, all worlds are real. The one you came from is just yours." She smiled as she walked, and I ran to catch up with her.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"To introduce you to your parents."

"That sounds really weird. You know that right?" I said.

She laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"So how come you're not…you know…animated?"

"Oh, no one here is animated. We prefer to remain normal, like this. But when Disney decides to make another stupid sequel out of our classics, we have to be animated again." She sighed.

"So you guys aren't really animated?"

"How come **you're** not animated?"

"Touche."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a short walk to the gates of the palace, which was apparently my new home. Melody walked up to one of the guards and smiled, "Hello, Nicholas." She curtsied.

"Good morning, Princess Melody. Come to visit you're aunt have you?" he bowed and answered.

"Yes, and to bring her the daughter she has always wanted." She pointed at me.

"Oh my." He gasped, then bowed once to me. "I am your humble servant young princess."

"Ummm, thanks?" I said…I could get used to this… "Oh! And I'm Claire by the way." I smiled at him.

"Well Princess Claire, you're parents await." He smiled, then opened the gate to reveal the gorgeous castle that I had always dreamed of going into. (gift shops do NOT count…) I stood there in awe at the castle, so close to crying, when Melody pulled me along.

"Come on, Claire. You want to meet you're parents don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do. But-"

"But?"

"But what if they don't like me?"

"You were chosen by Walt Disney to be their daughter, of course they'll like you." She smiled, then we ran up to the large wooden door. She gently knocked on the door.

"Who goes there?" asked a voice from behind the door.

"Princess Melody and a guest." She said.

"Come in, Princess." The door opened to reveal a large hall with two massive chairs at one end, a crown and tiara gently floating above them through magic. The room was draped with colorful banners and tapestries and had a perfectly shined marble floor. On either side of the throwns were grand staircases, made out of the same marble as the floor. The led up to a corridor that went vertically in either direction.

"Hello princess Melody. How are you today?" the doorman smiled and bowed.

"Very well, thank you Andrew." She curtsied at him as well. "Do you know where my aunt and uncle might happen to be?" she asked at him. But he didn't answer, just gasped as he saw me come through the door.

"Oh my Disney! Is that? Has she finally arrived?" he asked.

"Yes, that's her." Melody smiled at me.

"Umm…hi there. I'm Claire." I stuck out my hand half-way, then stuck took it back and curtsied. I looked at Melody, she nodded.

"Well aren't you the striking image of the princess herself." He smiled. I took that as a hugeungous compliment, knowing from the movies that Aroura was beautiful.

"The wavy hair, the big navy eyes. Goodness, she's perfect." He smiled at me again.

"Thank you very much." I smiled back at him.

"The princess is out in the gardens and prince Phillip is in his study." He said, then Melody smiled and we were off. Behind the stairs to the left was another wooden door, but not double. The door led out to a massive rose garden, filled with every rose I could ever dream of. Off to the left, there was a tall red gate with a sign on it that said, "The Queen's Roses, Do Not Enter". I giggled a bit, then realized that that was the Queen of Hearts rose garden, and giggled a bit more. I was then pushed behind a wall of shrubbery.

"Stay right here. We're gonna give her the surprise of her life." Melody had pushed me there, smiling. Then we both giggled and she skipped out from behind the wall to greet my new Mom. Here's what I heard…

"Auntie Rose!"

"Hello Melody! Come to surprise me have you?" she laughed, it sounded really pretty.

"Yes I have." Then she giggled.

"Did you come alone or did your parents come with you?"

"Well I'm not alone, but I didn't come with my parents either."

"What?"

"Aunt Rose, I have another surprise for you, and it's a pretty big one, so brace yourself."

"Tell me something first. Is it a good or bad surprise?"

"Its good, don't worry." Melody took a deep breath, then said, "Claire? Could you come out here please?"

I breathed out, then stepped out from behind the wall. There I saw a Disney princess in real life. She put the people who played her at the other Disneyland to **shame**. She had golden blonde hair to her waist that was somewhere inbetween curly and wavy, just like mine. Her eyes were huge and bright blue and her lips really were as red as the rose she was holding, just like the story stated. She wore the iconic dress that STILL wouldn't stop changing from a gorgeous pink to a deep blue.

"Melody is that?" she stared at me.

"Yup." She grinned. "Mr. Disney told me to bring her to you."

"Thank you sweetie." She smoothed down Melody's hair before walking slowly towards me.

"Hi Mom." I said quietly. She rushed over and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, you don't know how long we've waited for you." She let go of me.

"We?"

"You have a father too dear." She laughed.

"Princess Claire. It has a ring to it. Does it not?" she smiled down at me.

"It does." I smiled back.

"What does your name mean?" she asked me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well Aurora means the dawn, while Melody is the tune of a song. And yours is…" she trailed off.

"Oh, my name means light."

"Perfect." She smiled then held out her hand. "You should probably meet your father too."

I took her hand and Melody took her other one and we were off back into the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

We walked back through the door we came in through and up the stairs, then turned right at the top and stopped at the first door of the right of the long hall. Aurora knocked on yet another wooden door and asked, "Phillip? There's some very special guests here to see us." She winked at me.

"Well then come right in." said a warm voice from behind the door. Melody opened the door and skipped right in to greet her uncle.

"Hi Uncle Phillip." She skipped over to him to hug him. He bent down to her level and picked her up and swung her around in the air.

"Hey there, kiddo. Haven't seen you in a while." He put her down and mussed her hair.

"We were over here for dinner just last week." she giggled.

"Oh yeah. That's right, isn't it?" he laughed.

Aurora walked in leaving me in the hallway and walked over to her husband to kiss him.

"Phillip, there is another person who is here to meet us." She said to him. "Claire, dear. Would you come in here please?" she smiled.

I entered, and stayed in the doorway, while the ever-handsome prince Phillip stared in shock at me.

"Phillip, I would like to introduce you to Princess Claire. Our daughter." She smiled at me.

"Hello Dad." I smiled.

"Hi there, kid." He walked over to me and embraced me. Then let go.

"Claire, eh? That's a very pretty name you've got there." He said.

"Thanks." I beamed back.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Said Aroura. "Flora, Fauna, Marriweather! Would you come in here please?" She called to no one inparticular.

Then three orbs of light floated through the room from the light coming in from the window. One red, one green, and one blue. They then magically morphed into the three good fairies I knew so well…but they were real.

"Yes, Rose?" asked Merriweather.

"What is it dear?" asked Fauna.

All three were facing the older princess in the room, while she was smiling. She pointed over the three short fairies towards me. They all spun around and gasped.

"Oh my! She's gorgeous!" exclaimed Merriweather.

"She's beautiful!" said Fauna.

"She's perfect!" said Flora.

All three said this at the same time, while smiling. Then they all enveloped me in a four-way hug. I laughed from that.

"What's your name, dearie?" Asked Flora.

"Claire." I answered.

"Well Princess Claire," began Fauna. "Let's get you in some proper clothes. A princess should never expose that much leg."

I looked down at my light pink American eagle tee, denim shorts, and pink vans and sighed.

"Your parents plan out your welcome ball anyways." She continued and held out her hand.

"I get a ball?" I asked in astonishment.

"Of course, sweetheart." Smiled Aroura.

"Best. Day. EVER!" I shouted. Then high-fived Melody.

Fauna grabbed my hand, and pulled me out the door, to the left, up a flight of stairs, to the right down a hallway, and stopped at the door at the end of the hallway.

"This is your room dearie." Fauna opened the door and we all walked in.

The room had a white marble floor with the walls painted a light purple, with all of the décor and bed stuff matching the walls and the white of the floors. There were three gorgeous chandeliers hanging from the ceiling to light the room. Five massive windows took up practically the entire north wall, while the bed was on the west wall, a vanity took up part of the south wall to the left of the door and a mirror and ballet bar took up the other side of the south wall to the right of the door. On the east side there were two huge glass double doors that led out to the iconic balcony on the front of the castle.

I ran over to the doors, burst through them and on to the balcony where the most amazing sight met my eyes. Oh, I was definetly still in Disneyland alright. From the balcony, I could see main street straight ahead, Adventure and Fronteir lands to my left and Tomorrowland to my right. I felt a warm tear escape down my cheek, then I broke out of my daze and wiped it away and walked back inside.

"Do you like it?" Asked Merriweather hopefully.

"I love it! Are you kidding? You three are the best!" I ran over to them and hugged them all.

"I do have one question though." I began.

"Whats that dearie?" Asked Fauna.

"Where's my closet?" I asked. Flora walked over to the ballet bar and mirrors and pulled the bar in half to reveal the fact that the mirrors were also a double door entrance to my closet. It was filled to the brim with gorgeous dresses and shoes that just looked like colored character shoes.

"Oh dearie, you won't find a dress for tonight in there." Fauna said, closing the doors.

"Oh no no no. We'll be making you one."she finished. She then aimed her wand at me and a ribbon of moving glitter surrounded me and in a few seconds a light pink dress with a velvet bodice with gold stitiching of flowers on it, a tulle skirt that was poofy, but not too poofy, and silk straps that came off my shoulders was on me.

I gasped in astonishment. Then turned to Fauna and smiled, "Thank you SO much! I love it…" I trailed off. Then I remembered my shoes.

"Umm…I'm a fan of Demi Lovato and all, but I wouldn't wear sneakers with my dress." I laughed.

"Oh! Right, shoes." She said, then aimed her wand at my feet, and golden shoes were gently placed on them, while my vans and other clothes floated into my closet.

Flora then walked over to me and took the rubber band out of my hair and it cascaded around my shoulders and down to my waist. She then aimed her wand at the top of my head and a golden tiara with diamond flowers materialized out of the moving band of glitter and was gently placed on my head. I gasped and gently touched the tiara then looked in the mirror. I really did look like a princess.

"Hey, Mel? Do you just wanna stay here until your parents get here for the ball?" I asked her, turning around. She was sitting on my bed, looking through a book.

"Sure, I'd love to." She smiled, putting the book down, and running over to the vanity and grabbed a pen and paper, wrote something quickly, then went out on to the balcony, where she was met by a white dove. She handed it to the bird and told it to give it to her mother. The bird flew away while my jaw fell to the floor. I then snapped out of it.

"You don't mind making a dress for Melody too do you?" I asked skeptically.

"No! Of course not dearie." Said Fauna. "Melody, would you kindly step over to the mirror please?"

Melody walked over to the stop that Fauna pointed to then a ribbon of glitter surrounded her as well, then a dress that had a baby blue bodice with silver waves stitched onto it, a long silk skirt that was more of an ocean blue and had no straps was on her. She had silver shoes on and her hair was placed in a low side ponytail that was filled with tiny little curls and her crown was then placed on her head. Melody's crown was silver with aquamarine stones all over it.

"Gosh, Mel. We clean up good." I went and stood next to her and we stood back to back with our arms crossed and we giggled.

"Melody? Would like to show Claire the tower?" Asked Fauna.

"Oh yeah! Come on! You're gonna love this." She smiled, grabbed my hand and we rushed out the door, down a hall, up about five staircases, up a ladder, and through a trap door in the ceiling.

Melody helped me up through the trap door. We were in the very top tower of the castle, where Sleeping Beauty had fallen into her "eternal" sleep. There were double door leading out to a small balcony that surrounded the entire tower.

"Come out here!" Melody said from the balcony. I walked out the double doors to the balcony and saw an aqua ocean with a massive sun setting just above it. Merpeople could be seen swimming on the surface. A large white castle was on the beach with a red roofs. I recognized it as Prince Eric's castle from The Little Mermaid. Melody then pointed to the castle.

"That's where I live." She smiled. "Oh! And see that part of the sea that has a bunch of dark clouds over it?" I nodded. "See the ship under the clouds?" I nodded again.

"That's Jack Sparrow's ship. He's hilarious."

"Psshhhh…you got THAT right."

"And the one that's near all the merpeople, that's my Daddy's ship." She smiled again. She moved over to the right, and pointed beyond Cinderella's castle and the jungle, to show me NeverNeverLand.

"Claire? Melody? Are you two up here?" Aroura called from below the trap door that we left open in case someone came looking for us.

"We're up here Mom." I said back, then we went back inside, locked the double doors then climbed back down the trap door. We all walked back downstairs to the Great Hall and it was lavishly decorated, and two double doors led to the huge dining room with a massive table and tons of chairs.

"Melody, dear. Your parents are only a few minutes away, why don't you go wait for them outside." She smiled at Melody.

"Alrighty. See you in a bit." She waved at us, then ran out the door to wait for her parents.

"I have a present for you, Claire." Aroura smiled at me, "Come with me." I followed her to the back end of the hall, where the thrownes were. The floating crowns were now on my parent's heads. She reached behind her thrown and pulled out a dark mahogany box. She opened the latch to reveal a gorgeous golden heart necklace. It had a thin chain and ended with the heart that was made out of golden vines and had different colored tiny gems placed in random places. I gasped. She took it out of the box and I turned around and lifted up my hair. She put the necklace around my neck and closed the clasp. I touched it, then spun around and looked up at her. Phillip walked up just then.

"Ready Princesses?" he asked.

"Yes." We said at the same time. Then I turned around to greet every Disney character…ever.


	5. Chapter 5

When I turned around, the double doors opened and a small fairy flew over to me hurriedly. She was blonde with her hair in a bun and wore a short, green dress. I recognized her as Tinkerbell.

"Hi there, Tink!" I smiled at her. She giggled then surrounded me in pixie dust quickly and I flew a foot off the ground for a few seconds, then landed back down gracefully on one foot. She then landed on my head and sat down, playing with a curl, when Peter Pan flew over.

"Tink, what are you doing in the princess's hair?" he landed, and crossed his arms. She giggled, then flew over to him and landed on his shoulder.

"Sorry 'bout that. Tink's got kind of a fettish with hair." He laughed.

"That's alright. You must be Peter Pan." I said.

"One and only." He smiled smugly. "Welcome, Princess Claire."

"Thank you Peter."

"Peter! Peter!"called two small voices and Wendy and Jane came running in.

"Oh! Hello Princess. Very nice to meet you." Smiled Wendy, and both girls curtsied.

"You too Wendy, Jane." I smiled back and curtsied. And the four walked into the dining room.

A large line began to form behind the Peter Pan characters including Mowgley and Baloo, Quasimodo and Esmerelda, and Lady, Tramp, and all of their puppies. As Tigger and Tiggre, Tigger's French cousin that Melody told me about came up.

"Hello there Princess. Very nice to make your acquaintance." Tigger smiled.

"And you Tigger." I curtsied.

"Oh! And please meet my cousin, Tiggre."

"Bonjour, mademoiselle! Parlez-vous francais?" Asked Tiggre. He looked exactly like Tigger, but wore a black beret.

"Oui, Monsieur Tiggre. mais seulement un petit peu."

"Tres bien, princesse. Et accueillir" He smiled at me.

"Merci Monsieur Tiggre. Appréciez s'il vous plaît la boule." I curtsied. He nodded, then they both hopped into the dining room.

After them was Belle, Adam/The Beast, and a very handsome boy my age who apparently was their son. He looked quite like Adam, but had Belle's dark brown hair and eyes.

"Bonjour, Princesse." Belle laughed.

"Bonjour Madame."

"Very nice to meet you, dear." She curtsied at me, and Adam bowed.

"This is our son, Prince Aiden." Adam said, while Bella smoothed her son's hair.

"Hello." I blushed and curtsied.

"Pleased to meet you." He did the same. And they walked into the other room. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Phillip whisper something in Aroura's ear, but I didn't hear what he said.

After I had met and greeted all of the Disney characters, yet another burst of golden light came through the door, then faded into an aura around it and Walt Disney came through the door.

"Oh my god." I said under my breath.

He smiled and walked up to me. I curtsied and smiled back.

"It is so nice to finally meet you, Claire." He said, bowing his head.

"You too Mr. Disney."

"Walt, she is so perfect. Thank you." Aroura smiled, stood up, and put an arm around me.

"I heard her voice and knew she would be perfect." He smiled.

"Wait. You heard my voice?" I asked him.

"Well I see everyone who comes into the other Disneyland. And you tend to come there a lot." We both laughed.

"Well, now that we're all here," he smirked. "Let's get this party started." He held out his hand and led us into the dining room where everyone then stood. Mickey and Minne appeared out of a burst of golden glitter. And we all sat down to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner, the whole room of people transferred back into the large hall where the dancing began. The first song (of course…) was Once Upon a Dream from Sleeping Beauty. All of the canon pairings from the Disney movies were dancing in the middle of the hall. I felt really awkward just standing off to the side not dancing with anyone. Maybe no one would notice if I just sneaked up to my room…no, of course they would you idiot, they're here for you! I sighed, and went to the front of the room to watch all of the people dancing. That was enough for me, it was beautiful.

Then Peter Pan flew over to me, landed, then bowed while I smiled.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand. I nodded, then we went out to the dance floor. Peter was only about eleven, so he was also a good head shorter than I was (remember I was also wearing heels…), so I laughed while he gave me a sarchastic look. He then began to float a few inches off the ground and that fixed the problem. When the song ended, he bowed, then flew off to dance with Wendy.

I walked over to the desert table where Melody was standing with Mulan's daughter, Ting, about something.

"Hi guys." I smiled as I walked over to them.

"Hello."

"What are you having for desert?" I asked Ting.

"A fruit tart. What looks good go you?" she asked, then moved to reveal a long table filled to the brim with cookies, ice cream, cakes, and much, much more. I then spotted a large silver tray filled with petit fours, my favorite desert.

"I will be having petit fours." I smiled, then walked over and grabbed a heart-shaped, pink petit four and took a bite, then grabbed a chocolate cookie and walked back over to my two friends.

"Hey, Mel. I saw you blushing your face off when you were dancing with Noah." I nudged her elbow and laughed. Noah was the older of Cinderella's two sons. He had short hair that was a light brown color and was quite handsome as well.

"Yeaaaahhh, sooooooo…" she giggled, while swaying back and forth. Ting and I laughed.

"Who did you dance with Ting?" I asked her.

"My Dad." she rolled her eyes and Mel and I giggled. Mulan called her daughter to come over after that, so it was just me and Melody. I picked up a water and sipped at it while we watched the people and animals dance. Over in a corner, I could see Thurayya, Aladdin and Jasmine's daughter who was about four years old, Eli, Cinderella's younger son, who was five, and Aaron and Cassie, Snow White's kids who were thirteen and eight were all dancing in a circle.

The song then changed to Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid and Melody and I started singing along quietly.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la my oh my-" We sang, laughing, until Noah came up and tapped Melody's shoulder.

"Melody, would you like to dance?" he asked shyly.

"Sure." She said. He had obviously surprised her while she was going something embarrassing. She blushed, then they walked off. The song switched to You'll be in my Heart from Tarzan, and I set my glass of water down on the table and when I turned back around Aiden was standing there. He surprised me, making me jump.

"Oh!" I gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He said.

"No, that's alright. I just didn't see you there, that's all." I smiled, he smiled back.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, seeming as if he thought I would reject him.

"Yeah. Of course." I said, then thought back on how eager I seemed, then bit my lip.

He looked up, and beamed at me. No one had ever been this happy to dance with me before. Good sign, good sign…

We walked out onto the dance floor, and began to dance to one of my favorite Disney songs.

"So where exactly did you come from? I mean, you just appear out of the blue and und up my Alice's place. How does that happen?" he asked.

"To tell the truth, I don't really know. I was just in the bathroom at the Alice in Wonderland ride washing my hands, when this bright gold light like, killed the door, then all of these movies started playing in the door, then it kinda just pulled me in." I explained.

"That's weird." He said quietly.

"Tell me about it." I looked away.

"Do you know if you can go back?" He asked.

"I hadn't really thought about that actually…"I trailed off.

"Oh…sorry." He apologized.

"No, its fine. I'm really happy here." I smiled.

"Good, I'm glad you are." He smiled back. We just kept looking at each other and didn't stop dancing no matter what song played…3


	7. Chapter 7

Once everyone had said goodbye and left, I slumped down onto the stairs. Aroura walked over and stood in front of me, smiling.

"Did you enjoy the party, darling?" she asked.

"Yes, I did, VERY much. But I'm pooped!!!" I sighed.

"Why don't you go to bed, while the rest of us clean up down here." She laughed.

"Really? Are you sure?" I asked.

"Sure. Sweet Dreams." She said, then kissed my forehead and I walked up to my room and went to sleep.

About a week later…

I sat on my bed reading a random book that was placed in my room, when one of the servants at the castle, Sophie, came into my room.

"Princess?"

"Yes?"

"Your mother asked me to tell you to get ready. You are going to your Aunt Ariel's home for a royal gathering."

"Um, okay. When are we leaving?"

"A half-hour."

"Alright, then. Thanks, Sophie." I smiled, and she left.

I put the book back on the bookshelf, then began to walk over to my closet, when I tripped over my pointe shoes that I had left lying around. I placed them on the ballet bar, and opened my closet. Most of my dresses looked the same, with slightly poofy sleeves, a velvet or satin bodice, and a tulle skirt that fell to my mid-calf. I entered the rather large closet and looked for a dress that possibly had no sleeves, for I knew that Melody's castle was on the beach.

I finally found a dress that looked like all the others, but instead of poofy sleeves, it looked like a tank top. There were about five dresses that looked like it, one a light canary yellow, one a pastel purple, one a light blue-green, one a pastel green, and a pastel pink. I chose the light blue-green dress, and slipped out of the nightgown I was still wearing, and into the dress. I walked over to the full-length mirror, and smoothed out the skirt. Then I went over to the wall full of satin and velvet ribbons, and chose a satin ribbon that was the same color as the dress. I walked back over to the mirror and tied the ribbon into a headband around my head and pulled my waves/curls out from behind my shoulders. I slipped into a pair of shoes that were the same color as the ribbon and dress, smoothed my skirt, grabbed a short, thin cloak, then walked out the door.

A servant I ran into in the hall told me to meet Aroura and Phillip in the stables, which were out to the left of the castle. I thanked them, then went out to the stables. I walked in to find the two of them already on their horses, which I almost ran into.

"Oh!" I jumped back.

"Hello, dear. Your horse is saddled up over up now, we don't want to be late." She nodded over behind her shoulder to a horse so bright white that it looked like a unicorn with no horn. I ran over to it, untied its reins from the wooden pole it was tied to, then walked it over to a mounting block, where I hopped on. I hadn't been on a horse since I was nine years old, so you can imagine that I was going to be interesting.

Once Aroura saw that I was on my horse, she and Phillip, sped off out the gates and to the left. I kicked my horse to get going, and off it went. And I mean OFF IT _WENT_!!! I had never galloped on a horse before, so I was pretty scared. By the time I had gotten used to how fast the horse was going, I had caught up with the two speed racers. We turned behind, the castle and into an area called the Light Forest where people like Bambi and the Seven Dwarves lived. On the right end of the light forest was Snow White's castle, and on the other end, just on the verge of being in the Dark Forest, the neighbor to the Light Forest, was Belle's castle. It actually used to be a part of the Dark Forest, before Belle came a broke the spell, but when it was broken and the castle became all pretty again, it became a part of the Light Forest. The Dark Forest is where most of the villains lived, like Scar and Maleficent and all those people, except for Captain Hook, who had the Jolly Roger anchored just off the shore of Neverland. Once through the Light Forest, we hit the village just before we got to Ariel's castle. We slowed to a trot through the town, then walked up to the stables of the castle. We jumped off of the horses then handed them of to the stable boys who put them each in a stall.

We walked around to the front entrance of the castle, where the door was opened for us. Melody greeted us at the door. It seemed to be that we were the first ones here.

"Hi Auntie Rose, Uncle Phillip!" she hugged them.

"Hey Mel!" I hugged her.

"Hi Claire! C'mon, my parents are in the dining room." She pulled me up a staircase and along a hallway, with Aroura and Phillip following us. We entered the large dining hall that I recognized from The Little Mermaid, where Ariel and Eric were talking by the massive window that had an amazing view of the beach and a door that led out to it. After everyone had greeted each other, Melody asked, "Mom? Can Claire and I go out to the beach?"

"Sure, honey. But don't be too long, everyone will be here soon." Ariel responded. Melody grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door that led down to the beach. We walked down the stairs and over to a rock that I also recognized from the movie. Melody pulled off her shoes, and I did the same. We climbed onto the rock and looked out at the ocean.

"So do you guys have, like, stuff from the other world here?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have tv and movies and stuff, but movies are only shown at the movie theater on Main Street, and other things like that is over where the Disney Channel people live." She scowled.

"Do you have a problem with Hannah Montana or something?" I laughed.

"No, we just don't really like them because they aren't original Disney, and their tainting the name." she looked down.

"Yeah , that kinda sucks." I said, "So you have like Twilight here?" I smirked.

"Yup, but I haven't read it or seen it."

"Oh you poor deprived child! You have GOT to read it!!!" I joked.

"I was going to see the second one on Main Street yesterday, but I was too busy."

"Wait, the second one is out here already?!?!?!"

"Yeah, came out last week."  
"OH MYGOOOOOODDD!!!" I screamed, "Alright, I'm taking you to see it tomorrow." I smiled.

"Okay."

I stood up and jumped off the large rock into the sand. I ran into the incoming wave up to my ankles, lifting up my dress. I felt a light splash of water on the back of my head and I cringed. Melody had splashed me on purpose. I splashed her back, and we continued back and forth until I finally ran away, with her chasing me. I ran back onto the sand and did a cartwheel. The skirt of my dress, was too poofy for it to lift and show my underwear, but it was all flowy and pretty instead. Melody followed by doing two in a row.

"Showoff!" I laughed and she splashed me again. I tried running away again, but tripped. Melody came over and helped me up.

"Very graceful." She joked.

"What? It takes skills to trip over flat surfaces." I said.

"Gotta point."

I stared humming Ever Ever After from Enchanted, then she started singing along, and then we both started singing it and jumping around. Then I fell again, and she pretended she didn't notice and kept singing. I got back up and flung a piece of seaweed at her, but missed, while falling again in the process. She used that moment to attack me a piece of seaweed, hitting my face perfectly. She doubled over laughing, while I got up and chucked three pieces at her head, landing on her head.

"Nice shot." Called a voice from the stairs. While Melody and I were too busy to notice, Noah and Aiden showed up on the stairs. Knowing how much I had just embarrassed Melody I nearly fell over with laughter.

"Thanks." I said back when I stopped laughing. By that time, Melody had recoiled, and came running towards me, throwing the seaweed off her head which was now covered in sand and salt. I slowly began to walk backwards, then broke into a run. After about five steps, I tripped over my own feet again and fell into the sand. I scrambled to my feet, but by that time Melody had gotten to me with an armful of seaweed in her arms.

I reached over and grabbed a piece of driftwood, and pretended to use it as a sword, while Melody stalked towards me with her seaweed and I slowly walked backwards. All the sudden, the threw the massive ball of seaweed at me and missed.

"What now?!" I joked and laughed. And the boys on the stairs laughed as well.

"Oh my god, I'm so going to kill you!" Melody smiled, then ran after me again.

I ran into the water and splashed her again, making her trip and fall just before the water. I ran over and helped her up.

"Truce?" I asked.

"Truce." She said, out of breath, and shook my hand in agreement. She looked over at the boys smirking on the steps.

"And how long exactly have you two been watching us?" she asked them.

"Oh, just since Claire tripped over nothing inparticular." Noah smiled.

"Hey! It takes true skills to trip on a flat surface." I flipped my hair.

Just then Ariel showed up at the door at the top of the steps, and called up back inside. The four of us rushed up the stairs, to the large hall where all of the Disney royalty was mingling with one another. I saw a smaller table next to the long one.

"Oh don't tell me there's a kiddie table."


	8. Chapter 8

While the "adults" sat at the normal table, Melody, Noah, Ting, Aaron, Aiden, and I were forced to sit at the smaller table with Cassie, Thurayya, and Eli. The girls sat facing the other table, while the boys sat facing away from it. The servants then brought everyone their dinner of spaghetti with tomato sauce and bread and butter.

While everyone ate, the little kids were laughing and being silly. They were all so comfortable with each other, which I was jealous of. If you looked at the opposite end of the table, it was terribly awkward.

_Just wait 'til you get older kids, it gets a lot more complicated… _I thought.

Thankfully, Melody ended the silence, "So Claire, what exactly is Twilight about?" she asked me quietly.

"Its about vampires." Scoffed Aiden.

"You read Twilight?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah, didn't everyone?" he joked.

"No." Melody and Noah said at the same time, looked at each other, then blushed and continued eating.

"Its about a girl who moves to a small town and falls in love with a vampire." I explained to Melody.

"I'm not sure I want to see this movie. Vampires are really scary." She said.

"No! They're not at all! Well at least these ones aren't. Trust me, you will LOVE these vampires."

"Yeah, just like all the fangirls." Aiden said quietly.

"Hey! I'm a fangirl, but its not like I go around stalking Robert Pattinson."

"True." He said, then took a bite of spaghetti.

"Well, personally I'm really scared to see this movie." She said.

"I could come with you if you want. You know, so that you're not scared." Said Noah quietly, blushing.

"Um, sure. I'd like that." Melody smiled, blushing as well.

_Great, because I really enjoy being a third wheel._ I put my head in my hand.

"I'll come too, I'd like to see why everyone is so smitten with the actors who play these people." Said Aiden.

My head shot up, he smiled at me. "Uh, okay. But they really could have chosen a better Edward in my opinion." We smiled at each other.

The four of us decided to meet at the fountain in front of my house, since it was closest to the theater. After dinner, the "adults" then needed to speak about something of great importance privately, so the rest of us went out to the beach.

We walked down the stairs and sat on the same rock from earlier. The sun was about to set by this time, so we all just sat there and watched it, while the little kids made a sandcastle.

"Claire! Will you come help me? This shell won't stay on." Said Thurayya, who had taken a particular liking to me.

"Sure." I said, then hopped off the rock and ran over to help her.

"How do I get this shell to stay?" she asked me. The three of them had made a castle that looked a great deal like mine, and were now placing shells all over it. Thurayya was trying to put a shell just above the door, but it wouldn't stay.

"You're not pushing hard enough. See?" I smiled, then I pushed the shell into the wet sand above the door of the small masterpiece.

"Thank you!" she smiled, then hugged me and was off to go collect shells with the other two. I sighed, then stood back up and walked back over to the rock and was about to climb back up, when it was time to leave.


	9. Chapter 9

As all of us walked back inside, everyone began to mingle again. I had noticed that Aiden's parents had pulled him around a corner to speak with him privately. After a few minutes, he stormed out to a balcony to the left of the large room. He closed the doors with curtains on them behind him. Apparently, Noah had noticed this as well and went out to talk to him. Five minutes later, Noah came back out with a look of defeat on his face. I ran over to him.

"Noah, what happened?"

"He wouldn't tell me. He barely even spoke to me." He shrugged.

I walked past him quickly, and over to the door. I slipped through the double doors, then closed them quietly to make sure no one had noticed I was out there.

"Aiden?" I asked him quietly.

"Please go away." He whispered in agony.

"Alright, I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened with your parents." I demanded.

"How will that help?"

"Telling someone your problems always makes you feel better."

"You're such a girl." He laughed a small laugh.

"Yes I am." I smiled, "See, you smiled." I nudged his arm. His face instantly turned into sadness once more.

"I'm not really ready to tell anyone yet, that's all."

"Well if you ever do want to tell anyone, I'm here." I put my hand on his shoulder for a second, dropped it, then began to walk towards the door.

"By the way; when life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, give life a thousand reasons to smile." I said, then opened the door.

"What's that?"

"My favorite quote."

"Who said it?"

"Not really sure." I smiled, then slipped back through the door.


	10. Happily Ever After

The next day, the four of us all went to the movies and had a great time. But that night, I had a dream about my family and friends back home. I awoke that morning in tears, and continued crying for about an hour. Was I actually homesick in a place like this??? _Of course you are, stupid! If you weren't, you wouldn't be blubbering like a baby!!!_

My conscience was right, I needed to go home…

Oh my god! My family probably thinks I got abducted by scary Disneyland people! I've been gone for weeks! Oh crap, my mother will absolutely KILL me...

And with that, I hurried over to the closet and grabbed a chenille robe, not bothering to get fully dressed. I ran out of my room and down to the thrown room where Aroura was sitting, planning something out when she noticed my red eyes and quick pace.

"Hello, dear. Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, um, I'm fine. But I need to tell you something." I said.

"Oh! Can you hold onto that thought? Your father and I need to tell you something as well." She beamed.

"But I-"

"Phillip!" she called, bringing him out of the kitchen.

"Yes?" he smiled, she winked at him, then nodded towards me.

When he finally realized what she was talking about, he said, "Oh! Yes, that!" he cleared his throat, then put his arm around Aroura's waist and began, "Since you got here on the day of your fourteenth birthday, and we never gave you a gift, we have a belated birthday present for you." He smiled.

Oh crap. They're GIVING me something??? Are they TRYING to make me going home harder than it already is?!?!?

"It's out in the stable." Aroura smiled, then we all walked out to the large stable to the left of the castle.

"Close your eyes now." Aroura put her hands over my eyes, as she led me to the corner of the wooden buiding. I heard a large sheet being pulled off of something, then her hands were moved to reveal a purple golf cart that had a dome shaped top. There were both front-facing and back-facing seats and seatbelts. My jaw fell to the floor.

"Do you like it?" Aroura asked, smiling.

"It's amazing! Are you kidding?!" I said, then ran over to it.

"We figured it would be easier to you to get around on that then your horse." Said Phillip, and I remembered my poor horseback riding skills. We all laughed at that, and I hopped in. I noticed that the keys were in the ignition.

"Question," I began, "How will I keep up with you speed racers in a golf cart?"

"Oh, it goes up to eighty miles per hour." Said Aroura simply.

"Hee-hee, I have a car." I giggled, then snapped back to my homesick reality.

"This is one of the best presents I've ever gotten, and I love it, but I really need to tell you guys something." I sighed.

"What is it? We're all ears." Smiled Phillip.

"Umm, okay, well, this is really hard for me to tell you guys, but, I really think I need to go back home. And I know that this is obviously my home as well, but my 'birth-parents' are probably thinking I've been kidnapped by some weirdo and sold into slavery in China. I mean, I've been gone for weeks! And I had this crazy dream last night about them and my family and my friends, and I love it here so much, but I really think I need to go home. I'm rambling aren't I? Sorry, I'll stop." I said very fast, then exhaled when I was done.

"Oh dear…" sighed Aroura, "We knew this day would come, we just hoped it wouldn't come this soon."

"We completely understand that you have to go home, but just promise that whenever you come to Disneyland that you'll come visit, okay?" smiled Phillip.

"Alrighty, I promise." I ran over and hugged them both. "Do either of you know how I get home?" I asked.

"I know how to get you home." Said Walt Disney from the doorway, causing me to jump. "You just go back the way you came, through the bathroom door at the Alice in Wonderland ride."

"Really? And I know how to get here when I want to come back." I smiled at Phillip, who smiled back.

"I'll take you back to the door, you might want to get dressed first though." Smiled Walt.

"Yeah, that might help." I said. Then kissed the wheel of my new "car", and ran back to my room. I dug through the closet to find my pink AE tee, denim shorts, and pink vans that I arrived in, finally finding them in a drawer at the back of the closet. I smiled when I found them, and dressed myself in them, loving the feel of denim and cotton again. I put my hair back into a ponytail that I had when I first got there, then added a pink satin ribbon around the ponytail as something to remember this place by. After that, I wrote two quick notes to Melody and Aiden and sealed them with my pink wax and fleur-de-lys stamp.

I walked out onto the balcony and took in the gorgeous view for one last time, then walked back inside, took a last look at my gorgeous room, grabbed the letters, and walked out the door, locking it behind me then putting the key in my pocket as another souveneir.

I walked down to the thrown room where the three were waiting, along with Mickey, who had recently gotten there.

"Can you please give these to Melody and Aiden for me when I'm gone." I asked Aroura, who said she would, then hugged me tightly. "Say bye to everyone for me." I smiled, when she let go. Then I went and hugged Phillip as well.

"Good bye, dear. We love you." Aroura said, a tear escaping her eye.

"Don't cry, I'll be back before you know it. You won't even miss me. And I love you guys too." I smiled, giving her one more quick hug. Then I walked over to Mickey, who tossed me the keys to the cart, and the three of us walked over to the stables once more, while Aroura and Phillip stood on the castle steps.

I pulled out of the stable, and out into the gravel courtyard, waving to the two on the steps, before disappearing out the gate.

Once we got to the door at the Alice ride, we hopped out of the small car, and went over to the door. Mickey threw what looked like a stream of moving silver glitter at the door, and the movies began to play in the doorway again.

"Whenever you're ready, Princess." Said Mickey.

"Come back soon. Remember I'll always know when you'll be coming back." He smiled. I remembered when he told me that he saw everyone who comes into Disneyland.

"Where exactly do you see them from?" I asked.

"My apartment there, it's'-"

"Above the fire department on Main Street, I know. And the light in the window signifies that you're still there in spirit." I smiled, and they both gave me shocked looks.

"What? I look up Disney trivia when I get bored." I said, and he ruffled my hair.

"I'll be watching for you." He smiled.

"I just happen to be an annual pass holder, so I'll be back in no time." I smiled back.

I hugged the black mouse and the man who created him, and took one deep breath of the beautiful Disney air before stepping through the door and back into my world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I landed back on the familiar tile floor of the Alice in Wonderland ride's bathroom with another "Oof!"

"I'm back?" I whispered, beaming.

"Haha! Bella moment!" said the familiar voice of my best friend Maddy from behind me.

I sprung up and ran over and practically tackle her. "MADDYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! Oh my GOD! I missed you so much!" I hugged her and jumped up and down in a circle.

"Umm, yeah. I missed you too for the like, thirty seconds that I was in a bathroom stall." She said, then I let go of her.

"But I was gone for WEEKS!" I said.

"Claire, are you okay?" she put her hand on my forehead.

"This is SO Chronicles of Narnia!" I said.

"What?"

"I'll show you another time. C'mon." I said, then pulled her out the door.

"Hello, Disneyland! Claire's BACK!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"Did you eat too many churros?" Maddy laughed.

"Noooooo…" I joked. We ran to the Main Street flagpole and I looked at the castle again before I ran and tackle-hugged the rest of my family and friends who came with us to the party.

"So when do you wanna come back?" my Dad joked as we were about to walk through the tunnel to the left of the flagpole to get to the gate.

"Soon," I said seriously, but smiling largely, "Very, very soon." I turned my head around and winked at the light in the window above the Fire Station. The light quickly turned off, then back on again. I laughed, then walked back into reality.

And I lived Happily Ever After…for now.


End file.
